edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds are Coming
---- The Eds are Coming is the fourth half-hour long special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, though it is considered a part of season 5. It was aired as part of the Cartoon Network Invaded special on Cartoon Network. Summary Jimmy dreams that an alien space ship invades the Cul-de-sac and carries it away. After Jimmy wakes up, it appears that his dream is coming true when Jonny states to the kids that aliens have invaded the cul-de-sac and are at Rolf's house. No one but Jimmy believes him at first, but shortly after Jonny's announcement, a meteor/egg launches from Rolf's chimney and it hatches, leading everyone to believe the tale that Jonny has told them. It is up to the kids of the cul-de-sac to save their pal and drive the aliens away. Plot Part One The episode begins with Jimmy, happily frolicking in his dream world, full of candy, sunshine and stuffed and stuffed animals, free from trouble (and from The Eds) and where just about everyone loves him. During his stroll around the neighborhood, he soon finds Sarah and rushes towards her to embrace her. However, his dream suddenly turns into a nightmare when alien spaceships begin to invade the cul-de-sac. The UFOs then begin to extract the cul-de-sac off of the face of the earth using giant robotic buzzsaws. The fissure made by the saws seperates Sarah and Jimmy from each other. Sarah is left on the cul-de-sac at the mercy of the aliens while Jimmy, still safe on terra firma, watches on. He tries to jump on the cul-de-sac, which is being pulled up to the sky by giant robotic claws, but fails and is left clutching onto an underground pipe as the cul-de-sac disappears from the face of the earth. He then loses grip and falls back to Earth. Jimmy soon wakes up and finds Sarah in his room. He explains what happened during his nightmare, but Sarah remains skeptical and tries to talk some sense into Jimmy, but Jimmy believes his dream is reality. Jonny is also convinced that aliens are among them after taking a visit to Rolf's House in order to find a Rutabega for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance. He tries to tell The Kids, Edd and Eddy that aliens are invading the cul-de-sac and have taken over Rolf's House, but The Kids, save for Jimmy, don't believe him and proceed to laugh. Jimmy and Jonny aren't discouraged, however. They also question the whereabouts of Ed and Edd shows them a note (a square of toilet paper) which he left on his bedroom door which read "At Rolf's Needs Help". Now The Kids believe something out of the ordinary is happening and decides to investigate Rolf's House. At Rolf's, The Kids and the remaining Eds find several anamolies at his place: the area around Rolf's house is extremely hot compared the snowy surroundings and Rolf's house is spewing some mysterious green gas and emitting green light. When things couldn't get more bizarre, a green, cheese-like meteror is shot out of Rolf's Chimney and is sent flying to the playground, which causes a giant explosion of gas that sends the kids flying away. Kevin then leads them to the playground, where the meteor landed. Upon observing it, they find a slimy hand sticking out and they, save for Kevin, run to find a place to hide. Kevin takes a look again and find the "egg" hatched and proceeds to hide as well. Edd and Eddy tries to run away but bump into a slimy figure which turns out to be Ed. He briefly tells them what he had endured at Rolf's house and collapses. Part Two Kevin decides that they are going to storm the house to eradicate the aliens, he becomes the leader of the kids and has them to storm Rolf's House. Edd volunteers to research Ed's science-fiction comics to find clues on how to deal with the aliens. Edd, after reading Ed's copy of "Innappropriate Pinchers from Beyond", finds out that aliens are capable of heat vision, but before he could read more, he notices an eerie, mysterious sound which scares him, he runs out with some of Ed's comics to The Kids' secret hideout. He shares the information he'd gotten to them and gives them all sub-zero battle suits which will protect the kids from the heat. Kevin has The Kids to arm themselves and move out to Rolf's to begin their assault. The Kids arrive at Rolf's lawn and begins the assualt, but Kevin finds that they're completely useless combatants. Ed tells them that an attractive human female is needed in order to lure them from their lair, and all eyes turn to Nazz to lure them. The Kids have Nazz dressed up in a pretty dress and tied to a streetlight in order to lure the aliens. A figure peers though the window and spots Nazz, the figure makes its way to the door and opens it, and it appears that Nazz is done for, as the door opens, the figure is revealed to be Rolf all along, completely safe and unharmed. The Kids appear to be confused and Rolf explains that he has relatives from The Old Country over, who turned up the furnace too high, causing the house and it's surrounding to be extremely high in temperature. Rolf asks them to join the festivities, but they're extremely scared of his bizzare customs and try to escape, Rolf stops Eddy and has him to join them. Edd also wishes to join, but Ed runs of with him, leaving Nazz is still left tied to the streetlight. The episode ironically ends with a Flying Saucer carrying the cul-de-sac away as it did in Jimmy's dream. Memorable Quotes *''Jimmy's dreams'' Jimmy: "Good day, world!" hums his usual song, then as he walks his teddy bears walk with him, then a butterfly takes off his pajama hat, and then, birds comb his hair Jimmy: "I'm so awesome!" stops by to a railroad sign and jumps right into the tiny caterpillar train Mr. Sun (Danny Antonucci): "Good day, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Good day, Mr. Sun!" grabs a giant lollipop Jimmy: "Candy, candy, candy! Felicitations to you, fellow children of the cul-de-sac!" passes by Nazz, Kevin and Rolf who are sitting on top and eating a giant slice of pie Kevin: "Felicitations to you, too, Dear Jimmy!" ---- *''encounters Sarah then, but huge saw falls from the cut the Cul-de-Sac in two separating the two, he jump across to get to Sarah, but fails, and hangs over his life through a pipe, then huge, sharp points lift the Cul-de-Sac, the pipe breaks and he falls, but wakes up realizing that it was only a dream. ''Sarah: to find out the reason for Jimmy's upset "How many Belly Bomb Bon-Bons did you eat before bed, mister? You know they give you nightmares!" Jimmy: "Um… maybe one or two…" watches Sarah produce the empty box "Oh okay, guilty as charged. I'm a piggy." ---- *'Jonny': from a trash can with Plank & putting a tire on his head "Right on! Wait till everyone sees our happenin' harvest hat for the Sadie Hawkins dance! Plank What do we need now, buddy?" [Stops as if listening; looks nonplussed at Plank] "What the heck's a rutabaga? I betcha' Rolf's got one of those things!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I feel so icky, Sarah." ---- *'Eddy': Jonny panicking outside "Check it out, Sockhead! Inflato-head's busted an artery. What an idiot!" ---- *'Jonny': "There's flesh-eating aliens invading Rolf's house Double-D! It said so, it did!" Kevin: "Yeah, right, and I've got a Russian plate-twirling team camping out in my backyard!'' Kids, save for Jimmy and Jonny start laughing" ---- *'Jimmy': "I never been real on my life Sarah! Nightmares are real!" [''Cries] "Giant blades will fall, slicing through the earth like a deep-dish flan! It's the end of humanity!" [Faints] ---- *''green meteor shoots out of Rolf's Chimney and lands in the playground, causing a giant explosion of some green gas'' Sarah: "Holy Macker-!" [I''s interrupted as the explosion sends the kids, save for Edd and Kevin, flying to a nightlight''] Edd: "The playground!" Kevin: "Follow me!" reach the playground and they see a hideous green smoke and as soon as the others arrive they see a green meteor Edd: "What in Heavens' name is that?" Kevin: "Whatever it is, it reeks." [A hand crawls out of the meteor and everybody panics when, all of the sudden, Kevin is left alone and sees the meteor cracked in two pieces] Kevin: "It hatched, man!" we see Jonny 2x4 and Plank hiding in the bottom of a nearby chair ---- *'Ed': from his ordeal at Rolf's "...squeezed... cheeks pinched... RIBS PRODDED! GRISLY-FACED BEINGS THAT SMELL LIKE MOTHBALLS! ...I pooped in my underwear." Faints ---- *'Jonny': "The aliens experimented on Ed!" Ed: "Protect yourselves as they will use you as an ottoman for their scaly feet!" onto Jonny's head, squeezing it with his toes Jonny: stricken "No! Not the ottoman!" falls off of his head ---- *'Ed': Double D who's just arrived at the Kids secret HQ "Password." Edd: "Password? I wasn't informed of any password." shuts the peephole ''Hello? '''Ed': out of safehouse; in menacing tone "I see through your disguise, creature from beyond the stars!" extensive mauling takes place Edd: "Ed… it's-a-me! Double… Dee-he-hee!" finally realizes that it is Double D after all Ed: "Double D?! You're alive!" ---- *'Sarah': a scent bottle like a weapon " This stink juice'll burn their nostrils off!" Jimmy: humbly "But Sarah, you said you liked my homemade dandelion perfume." looks guilty ---- *'Kevin': "Jimmy! Curlers don't count as weapons!" ---- *'Ed': "Don't look at the camera, don't look at the camera..." ---- *'Edd': to Eddy boast about how rich catching aliens will make him while looking at Ed squashed up inside the tank on Eddy's back "Well, just let Ed out when you're done then." Ed: joyfully "Pull my finger, Eddy!" farts ---- *'Ed': by lobbing a bowling ball towards Rolf's house "Go back from whence you came, aliens from the unknown!" balls miss the target, exactly like a gutterball "Gutterball!" Edd: the ball completely miss "I hope you're gonna pick those up." Kevin: disgusted "You guys are useless!" ---- *'Eddy': out anxiously as the aliens emerge "There's so many of them!" dollar signs on his eyes "I'm gonna be super rich!" ---- *'Rolf': from his house to greet the Kids "Hello, fellow neighbourhood nothings!" ---- *'Rolf': the squid-wearing faces at the window "Relatives, yes! Rolf's brood of bottomless bellies from the Old Country." Ed: at the relatives "They are so otherworldly!" ---- *'Rolf': Ed back his clothes after first 'flicking them to get rid of the green scum that saturated his clothes "Great Aunt and Uncle Yonick thank you for letting them use your clothes as emergency bibs, lower-in the-totem-pole-Ed Boy!"'' looks at his clothes, puzzled'' ---- *'Rolf': at Sarah knowingly "Oh-ho, Rolf suspects little Cousin Bastian wants a kiss under the membrane of a yak, she-who-gives-migraines." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy who is trying to leave the house "Ed-boy, you must stay! Nana sees the footrest potential in your flat-as-a-pancake head!" Eddy: and struggling "Argh, no! Lemme' go! I don't wanna be an ottoman! Help! Ed! Double D!" ---- *'Edd': to be invited to join Rolf's celebration "Isn't it exciting? We finally have a chance to meet Rolf's enigmatic family. Oh, the questions about their culture and strange affinity to animal by-products are endless." Ed: Edd then running for his life "No more cheek pinching for Ed, Double D!" Themes As a crossover event, a number of themes appear in this episode. #The aliens have three eyes, are octopus-like in appearance and have shape-shifting powers (the octopus on Rolf's head and on one of Ed's comic books). #The aliens are perceived as "brain suckers" (while the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are attacking Rolf's house, Eddy warns Ed that the aliens will suck Ed's brain out and they do in Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon) #All of the episodes have a similar UFO in them. It can be seen at the end lifting the cul-de-sac into space. #References to cheese (Ed's weird alien sayings have references to cheese and when he crashed in the playground, he was in what appeared to be a giant wheel of cheese) #Morphing (Ed jumps on Edd saying "I can see through your disguise, creature from beyond the stars!") #Four different colored boxes which Frankie delivered in "Cheese a Go Go" each appear individually in a subsequent chapter (A purple box under Jimmy's bed containing what appeared to be muffins, but Sarah said it was Belly Bomb Bon-Bons). #Stupid character's brains sucked out in Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon (Ed's brain is sucked out by the alien in end credits of Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon, causing the alien to act stupid and talk weird). "Toy Twister" Game Main article: Toy Twister This game was based on this episode, hosted on cartoonnetwork.com. Toys fall from the sky from UFOs and the Eds capture the toys for cash. It has ten levels and, in each level, the player must capture a certain number of toys in order to go to the next level, starting in Level 1 with 5 toys and ending in Level 10 with 25 toys. It is also possible to collect junk but that will make the player lose money. Trivia * This episode reveals more of Rolf's family tree, as his cousins were visiting him from their home country. However, they appear only as silhouettes. *Second of the Invaded episodes, this one is later referred to in My Gym Partner's A Monkey's Invaded episode in a newspaper. *The episode is called "The Eds are Coming", but on the title card it is referred as "The Eds are Coming, The Eds are Coming". The correct version is probably the latter, though the former is in all info-related sections. *It is again another weird tradition of Rolf, because his family was wearing squids on their heads and Rolf was making a weird soup. *The squids on their heads were still alive when the family members and Rolf wore them. *In "Button Yer Ed", Rolf tells Ed not to wear a purple squid over his head because that's not tradition, but Rolf does it in this episode. *Nazz was never untied from her position at the end of the episode. *This is the only special episode that the Kanker Sisters do not feature in. *When this episode first aired during the Invaded block, the title card wasn't shown, most likely because the Invaded episodes involved a continuing storyline. *Some of the weapons built are in this episode, including: The Alien Vacuum, The Bowling Ball Cannon, The Chunky Puff Gun, and Sarah's perfume (a gift from Jimmy). *This is the first time we see the design of the Alien Invader's suit later to be seen in the other "Invaded episodes". *To keep with the cheese-related theme of the "Cartoon Network Invaded" series, the meteor that blasted out of Rolf's house resembles a piece of cheese. *It was never revealed why Ed was shot out of Rolf's house in a meteor that resembled cheese (possibly, Ed could have been trying to escape from his tormentors). *Despite the episode's name being a reference to the Midnight Ride of Paul Revere, Revere never used those exact words. He used the phrase "The regulars are out!". *Unlike the other specials, this one has the usual title card used in every non-special episode. *The title "The Eds are Coming" is a reference on Paul Revere's "The British are coming!". It could also be a reference to the play "The Aliens are Coming! The Aliens are Coming!". *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "Don't look at the camera. Don't look at the camera…" *When Nazz was tied to the light post and mailbox, the flag is on the side opposite Nazz, but in the scene when Rolf returned Ed's clothes, the flag was on the side Nazz was tied to. *The first ending to "Cartoon Network Invaded" shows that Ed is still abducted by the aliens and drinking his brain juice would render any alien a moron. Also with Ed are Fred Fredburger (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Skip (from Camp Lazlo), Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Slips Python (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey). The second ending involved the aliens trapped on the moon and the Kids Next Door moonbase. *The first ending to "Cartoon Network Invaded" also shows a scene where Ed gives a wedgie to Eddy. The episode that shows that is "Fool on the Ed". *The first ending also included a slide with Plank as "Agent 314", which contains some interesting facts about him. *The credits refer that Mr. Sun is voiced by Lupo D. Butcher. It is possible, however, that this is a nickname for Danny, or a corporate joke. *Unlike the other specials, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo has the same background as all the other episodes of season 5. *The postcard Jimmy was holding at the beginning of the episode, it says "Nebraska" on it along with the background image of the postcard. This might mean that Jimmy has relatives or friends from Nebraska. *This is the last time Rolf wears his yellow and red shirt, he didn't wear for the rest of the series due to winter season in May I Have this Ed?, Look Before You Ed and in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Gallery Image:The Eds Are Coming 0001.jpg|Giant saws attack the Cul-de-Sac Image:The Eds Are Coming 0002.jpg|Dramatic scene between Sarah and Jimmy Image:The Eds Are Coming 0003.jpg|The whole Cul-de-Sac getting lifted away File:Jimmy_nightmarefuel.jpg|Nightmare Fuel File:Postcard.jpg|Jimmy's Postcard from Nebraska File:Postcard2.jpg|The reverse side. File:Jimmy_Possesed.jpg|GAH! He's possessed! Image:The Eds Are Coming 0004.jpg|Weird thing blasted off from Rolf's house Image:The Eds Are Coming 0005.jpg|Rolfy-Boy's first 25 man kill streak. Image:The Eds Are Coming 0006.jpg|A meteor? In the shape of cheese? Foreshadowing much? File:DO_IT_AGAIN.jpg|"Do it again! HAHAHAHA" File:Nazz bait.jpg|Nazz as Alien Bait File:Nazz bait2.jpg|"PLEASE! DON'T EAT ME!" Image:Alien.jpg|Can it be!? Image:Alien Rolf.jpg|I should've known… Image:Rolf Relatives.jpg|Rolf and his relatives. File:Scared_Sarah.jpg|Sarah Is scared after hearing what Rolf said. File:Alien_special_ufo.png|A giant UFO carries the cul-de-sac away. Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond.jpg|Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond Comic.png|Square Dancers From the Outer Reaches Video dPvfbx3B6E8 See also *Jimmy's Dream World *Mr. Sun *Zombie Aliens from Planet Rubark Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 5